zodiac_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Zodiac Trilogy
The Zodiac Trilogy is a series of three installments. The trilogy was created early 2016, during concepts of Final Fantasy: Crimson Echoes made for Unreal Engine, which would act as the first game to the series. Director and developer, Aleksandr Veniamin envisioned furthering the immersive story of time travel, eras and primordial history, though, he wanted to do it in a new way. The initial concept was to further the lore of Chrono Trigger, serving as a interquel between Chrono Cross , similar in contrast with Crimson Echoes, standing as a reimagining of the game, not a remake. Due to IP restriction of the title and three characters from the Final Fantasy series that would be featured in the game, Aleksandr decided not to make the game from scratch through open-engine, but instead as a modification through Final Fantasy IX and Final Fantasy XII engines. It was a risky choice as the story would then be heavily revised and the plot design changed to presenting such content as subsidiary scenes for the player to do off the main path while applying the appropriate, new-story driven content within the main game as it should be. In the Zodiac Era, the ending is the only portion of the game that is produced as FMV only, which Trif3ecta provides CG support. Trif3ecta provided the CGI movies and trailers for Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. Prelude of the Series Final Fantasy IX: Ascension is the prologue to Final Fantasy IX Type-0. This entry focuses on the main cast’s life three years after the ending of Final Fantasy IX and the dark god's rise to ascension. Entries of Trilogy Final Fantasy IX: Ascension The prelude of the series. Final Fantasy IX Type-0 The principal''' of the series, where the story unfolds and largely reveals itself. '''Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era The finale of the series, where the story inevitably comes to an end. Plot The Zodiac Trilogy tells a story inspired by the lore of Chrono Trigger. Despite the many similarities and cameos, it is not a direct sequel to it. The trilogy's plot occurs through eras of Holocene 1784, Holocene 1800 and 500 B.C., presenting the story through their respective timelines. The Zodiac Timeline Holocene 1768 The dark god yearns to summon Lavos, with the intention harnessing its immense power and gain immortality. That, however, would prove inevitable. Upon Lavos's, premature awakening, black portal materialized and a gate was formed. Lavos was destined to slumber for a million years and emerge circa 1999 A.D. Circa 1784 convened a space-time distortion generated by its premature awakening, creating an unstable Gate, absorbing the deity and its acolytes, scattering them through time. Lost in time and space, initially devoid End of Time, acolytes of the deity research and study the phenomenon and science of the time gates. Coupled with the knowledge of the time gates, the Wings of Time was created. Its initial role was to stabilize pre-existing temporal anomalies, creating the temporary passages to cross from one era to the next. The exact manner the acolytes achieves this technological wonder is never clearly explained; however, it is possible that their curiosity and study of the Gate that first sent them to the devoid gave insight into the science of dimensional and temporal teleportation. The Wings of Time is the Epoch in terms of it's ability to transverse through time without the use of time gates. Holocene 1784 The village of Madain Sari welcomes a new visitor, becoming of age, but before leaving the village, the assassination is long prepared. The acolytes travel through the time using the Wings of Time to circa 1784 for the assassination of such summoner. They appear in an village settlement, sentience; they've arrived. Without word, attempt slain of the summoner. Before the assassination could occur, black portal materialized and the summoner along with the acolytes where absorbed in the portal, resembling similar occurrence in circa 600 A.D. Lavos prematurely awoken circa 1803. Another breed, a spawn formed. 400 A.D. (Damaged Time Rift) In the Feymarch, aged Rydia, leaves the Feymarch when black portal materialized at the exit. When this Rydia fell into the time gate the first time after the apocalypse, Edge later found out about her disappearance and set out to look for her. Unfortunately, due to time strain, he searches for the younger Rydia (aged 16, years before their present day), not present-aged Rydia. A vortex, parallel to a time gate, emerges in various different eras, absorbing anything it rays touch. This event is briefly mentioned in the ending of Veracity Kingsglaive Unveils. 1803 Ascension (Apocalypse) Three years after reconstruction of nations in the world of Gaia, life for its citizens were seemingly euphoric. After the coronation of Queen Garnet, and the end of the play: 'I Want to be Your Canary', old friends investigate a shrine within Quan's Dwelling where the an entity's remnants of an attempted summon of Lavos lie situated inside, desiring to harness its power and gain immortality. Later, when discovered and confronted by the party, succeeds in summoning Lavos, who rises, raining destruction on the land of Gaia. Holocene 1800 Era 1800 revisited stemming from the large time gate formed after the apocalypse of Gaia, lives of the world once lived are gone. Souls of the world once lived, lost in time, inconsequential to the space-time continuum. Shades, entities, but an imprint left behind from the apocalypse, yearning to live their life in their time once again, even if it means taking form of a new host, another body. 706 Valendian Entering the time gate at the bottom of the tree of life, transverses back further in time before a premature awakening of the beast that would see to cause much destruction to the world. A distortion rift on time's fabric; seek the gate vortex that leads to the entity with much control, sadness and longing. Trivia * There are many references to other games in the Final Fantasy series within the Trilogy. * ''Rydia'', Golbez and Maenads are a reference to Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. * [https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Magitek_Elite Magitek Elite]'' is a reference to Final Fantasy VI.'' * The Shades of Ivalice are a reference to Final Fantasy XII's main cast. * ''Nyx'''' is a reference to Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV.'' * The roman numerals on the Zodiac Trilogy logo are slightly different from the numerals on the original Chrono Trigger clock. Instead of "VI/IX/XII" shown, it shows "IV/IX/XII". Category:Zodiac Trilogy